(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for producing a phenyl ester by allowing benzene, a carboxylic acid and a molecular oxygen to react with each other in the presence of a palladium catalyst.
(2) Description of the Related Art
A process for producing a phenyl ester by allowing benzene, a carboxylic acid and molecular oxygen to react with each other in the presence of a catalyst is well known. Proposals have been made wherein the reaction is conducted in the vapor phase or liquid phase using a noble metal catalyst. Palladium is most popularly used as the main ingredient of the noble catalyst, and some proposals also have been made wherein a co-catalyst comprising a metal, which exhibits by itself no catalytic activity for the specified reaction, is used in combination with the noble catalyst.
For example, a process using a palladium or platinum catalyst optionally combined with gold, silver, copper, iron or manganese is described in Japanese Examined Patent Publication (herein abbreviated to xe2x80x9cJP-Bxe2x80x9d) S46-33024, a process using a combination of a palladium or platinum catalyst with bismuth or tellurium is described in JP-B S48-18219, and a process using a combination of a palladium catalyst with a compound comprising a metal selected from cadmium, zinc, uranium, tin, lead, antimony, bismuth, tellurium and thallium, and nitric acid is described in JP-B S55-15455.
Further, as examples of the process using a metal compound catalyst, there can be mentioned a process using a catalyst comprising a combination of an oxide, a hydroxide, an acetate or a nitrate of platinum, palladium, rhodium, ruthenium, iridium or osmium with an alkali metal nitrate (JP-B S50-34544), a process using a combination of metallic palladium or a palladium compound with nitric acid, nitrous acid or metal salts of these acids, and a metal carboxylate (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (hereinafter abbreviated to xe2x80x9cJP-Axe2x80x9d) S48-4439, and a process using a combination of palladium acetate with antimony acetate, and at least one metal acetate, the metal of which is selected from chromium, nickel, manganese and iron (JP-B H2-13653).
The processes for allowing benzene, a carboxylic acid and molecular oxygen to react with each other in the liquid phase using a palladium catalyst or a palladium compound catalyst to produce a phenyl ester have a problem such that palladium metal is dissolved in the raw material liquid, and the catalytic activity is reduced with time. Palladium is expensive and thus the above processes are costly. If a step of recovering palladium is conducted, the production processes become complicated. Further, the operation of compensating the catalytic activity decreasing with time is troublesome and not advantageous from an industrial point of view.
In a process using a metal salt catalyst soluble in a reaction liquid, a step of recovering the metal salt must be conducted. Further, a problem arises such that, for example, a palladium salt is used, palladium metal is liable to be deposited on the inner wall of a reactor during the reaction, and this also leads to reduction of catalytic activity with time and loss of palladium.
A process comprising a liquid phase reaction using as a catalyst a combination of palladium with bismuth or lead wherein a soluble bismuth compound or a soluble lead compound is additionally incorporated in the reaction system is described in JP-A S63-174950. In this process, the soluble bismuth or lead compound prevents dissolution of metallic bismuth or lead supported by the palladium catalyst, and thus, dissolution of the main catalyst ingredient, i.e., palladium can be suppressed and the reduction with time of catalytic activity can be minimized. This process has a problem such that the amount of the soluble bismuth or lead compound incorporated is large, and the soluble compound must be recovered as a crystal at the step of separating and purifying a phenyl ester, which leads to complication of the production process.
In view of the foregoing prior art, an object of the invention is to provide a process for producing a phenyl ester by allowing benzene, a carboxylic acid and molecular oxygen to react with each other in the presence of a palladium catalyst to produce a phenyl ester, wherein the undesirable dissolution of palladium is minimized and the phenyl ester can be produced under stable conditions.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided an improvement in a process for producing a phenyl ester comprising allowing benzene, a carboxylic acid and molecular oxygen to react with each other in the presence of a palladium catalyst to produce a phenyl ester, said improvement comprising conducting the reaction in the co-presence of at least one compound selected from the group consisting of alcohols, aldehydes, cyclic hydrocarbons and formic acid.
As the palladium catalyst, known palladium catalysts can be used in the invention. The palladium catalyst contains palladium as the main catalyst ingredient. A co-catalyst may be used in combination with the palladium catalyst. The co-catalyst used includes, for example, metals such as gold, silver, copper, iron, manganese, cadmium, zinc, uranium, tin, thallium, lead, bismuth, antimony and tellurium, and compounds thereof. The metal compounds include, for example, oxides, hydroxides, nitrates, sulfates, carbonates, halides, oxyhalides, sulfides, organic carboxylates such as acetates, oxalates, naphthenates and stearates, and organic compounds. The amount of the co-catalyst is not particularly limited provided that a catalyst activity-enhancing effect is obtained. Usually the ratio of palladium to the co-catalyst metal is in the range of 1/0.01 to 1/20 by mole, and preferably 1/0.02 to 1/10 by mole.
The palladium raw material used is not particularly limited, and includes palladium metal and palladium compounds such as, for example, ammonium hexachloropalladate, potassium hexachloropalladate, sodium hexachloropalladate, ammonium tetrachloropalladate, potassium tetrachloropalladate, sodium tetrachloropalladate, potassium tetrabromopalladate, palladium oxide, palladium chloride, palladium bromide, palladium iodide, palladium nitrate, palladium sulfate, palladium acetate, potassium dinitrosulfite-palladate, chlorocarbonyl palladium, dinitrodiamminepalladium, tetraamminepalladium chloride, tetraamminepalladium nitrate, cis-diamminedichloropalladium, trans-diamminedichloro-palladium, dichloro(ethylenediamine)palladium, potassium tetracyanopalladate and acetylacetonatopalladium.
The palladium catalyst is preferably used in a state supported by a support which is inactive itself to the specified reaction. As preferable examples of the support, active carbon and silica can be mentioned. In consideration of the catalytic activity and cost, the amount of palladium is usually in the range of 0.01 to 10% by weight, preferably 0.1 to 5% by weight, based on the weight of the support.
The procedure by which the catalyst supported on a support is prepared is not particularly limited, and a conventional procedure for supporting a catalytically active ingredient on a support can be employed. For example, an impregnation, ion exchange, deposition or kneading procedure can be adopted.
When a supported catalyst including a co-catalyst is prepared by an impregnation procedure, a palladium raw material and a co-catalyst raw material can be simultaneously dissolved or dispersed in a liquid medium and a support is impregnated with the solution or dispersion. Alternatively, one of a palladium raw material and a co-catalyst raw material can be dissolved or dispersed in a liquid medium and a support is impregnated with the solution or dispersion, and then, the support is similarly impregnated with the other of the raw materials.
The as-impregnated support by an impregnation or ion-exchange procedure is subjected to conventional operations such as decantation, filtration, heating or vacuum-heating to remove the liquid medium. Then the liquid-removed support may be dried by heating or under a reduced pressure.
The dried catalyst supported on a support is subjected to a reduction treatment to activate palladium. Prior to the reduction treatment, the dried catalyst may be calcined. The calcination is carried out usually at a temperature of 200 to 700xc2x0 C. in an oxygen-containing atmosphere such as oxygen, air or a mixture of oxygen with nitrogen, helium or argon.
The reduction treatment can be carried out by a conventional procedure. For example, a vapor phase reduction procedure using a reducing agent such as hydrogen, carbon monoxide, ethylene or methanol, or a liquid phase reduction procedure using a reducing agent such as hydrazine hydrate, formalin or formic acid. The vapor phase reduction treatment is carried out usually at a temperature of 100 to 700xc2x0 C., preferably 200 to 600xc2x0 C.
In the process of the invention, the reaction of benzene, a carboxylic acid and molecular oxygen to produce a phenyl ester is carried out under the coexistence of a palladium catalyst with an additive selected from alcohols, aldehydes, cyclic hydrocarbons and formic acid. By using the additive, the undesirable dissolution of palladium in the reaction system is suppressed and the reduction of catalytic activity with time can be minimized. Consequently, the reaction can be continued under stable conditions.
The reason for the fact that palladium is dissolved in the reaction system is not clear, but it is presumed that palladium is oxidized during the reaction and finally dissolved in the form of a palladium salt. The function of the additive also is not clear, but it is presumed that the oxidation of palladium is hindered thereby and thus palladium is kept in a metallic state without dissolution into the reaction system.
As specific examples of the alcohols, there can be mentioned those which have 1 to 10 carbon atoms such as methanol, ethanol, 1-propanol, 2-propanol, 1-butanol, 2-butanol, isobutanol, 1-pentanol, 2-pentanol, 3-pentanol, 2-methyl-1-butanol, 2-methyl-2-butanol, 3-methyl-1-butanol, 3-methyl-2-butanol, amyl alcohol, 1-hexanol, 2-hexanol, 3-hexanol, 2-methyl-1-pentanol, 2-methyl-2-pentanol, 2,2-dimethyl-1-butanol, 3,3-dimethyl-1-butanol, 3,3-dimethyl-2-butanol, cyclohexanol, benzyl alcohol, heptanol, 1-octanol, 2-methylheptanol, 2-ethylhexanol, 1-nonanol, isononyl alcohol and 1-decanol. Of these, ethanol is preferable.
As specific examples of the aldehydes, there can be mentioned those which have 1 to 10 carbon atoms such as formaldehyde, acetaldehyde, propionaldehyde, butyraldehyde, isobutyraldehyde, 2-methylbutyraldehyde, valeraldehyde, isovaleraldehyde, pivalaldehyde, capronaldehyde, 2-ethylbutyraldehyde, 2-methyl-n-valeraldehyde, heptylaldehyde, benzaldehyde, salicylaldehyde, caprylaldehyde, 2-ethylhexylaldehyde, toluylaldehyde, phthalaldehyde, pelargonaldehyde and caprinaldehyde. Of these, acetaldehyde is most preferable.
As specific examples of the cyclic hydrocarbons, there can be mentioned those which have 3 to 10 carbon atoms such as cyclohexane, cyclohexene, cyclohexadiene and tetrahydronaphthalene. Of these, cyclohexene is preferable.
The amount of the additive used varies depending upon the kind of additive and the manner in which a phenyl ester is prepared, and is not particularly limited. Usually the amount of the additive is in the range of 0.00001 to 10 moles per mole of benzene.
The carboxylic acid to be reacted with benzene and molecular oxygen includes those which have not larger than 10 carbon atoms. As specific examples of the carboxylic acid, there can be mentioned monocarboxylic acids such as acetic acid, propionic acid and butyric acid, and dicarboxylic acids such as adipic acid. Lower monocarboxylic acids having 2 to 6 carbon atoms such as acetic acid and propionic acid are preferable.
The amount of the carboxylic acid is not particularly limited, but is preferably in the range of 0.1 to 100 moles per mole of benzene.
Benzene, carboxylic acid and molecular oxygen are allowed to react with each other in the presence of the palladium catalyst in the liquid phase. By the term xe2x80x9cliquid phasexe2x80x9d used herein, we mean that the surface of the catalyst is covered with a reaction liquid and the reaction procedure is not particularly limited. For example, a fixed bed flow-through type reactor, a fluidized bed flow-through type reactor, a batch reactor and suspension bed reactor can be used.
The amount of the catalyst used varies depending upon the particular reaction procedure and is not particularly limited. For cost consideration, in the case where a fixed bed type reactor is used, the amount of the catalyst is usually in the range of 0.1 to 50 hxe2x88x921, preferably 0.1 to 30 hxe2x88x921, as liquid hourly space velocity (LHSV), i.e., as the total feed volume rate of benzene plus carboxylic acid per unit volume of the catalyst and per unit time (hr). In the case where a suspension bed type reactor is used, the concentration of the catalyst is preferably in the range of 0.05 to 30% by weight based on the total weight of benzene and carboxylic acid.
The reaction temperature is usually in the range of 100 to 300xc2x0 C., preferably 100 to 250xc2x0 C. The reaction pressure is such that the catalyst surface is covered with a liquid raw material at the reaction temperature, and is preferably in the range of 10 to 100 atmospheric pressure.
The molecular oxygen used as an oxidizing agent in the process of the invention may be diluted with an inert gas such as nitrogen, helium or argon, and air may be used. The optimum amount of oxygen varies depending upon the reaction temperature, the amount of catalyst and other factors, and is not particularly limited provided that the gas composition flowing through a catalyst-packed site is out of the explosive range.
The reaction time varied depending upon the reaction temperature and pressure, the amount of catalyst and the manner in which reaction is performed, and is not particularly limited. For example, when the reaction is performed in a batchwise or semi-batchwise manner, the reaction time is usually at least 0.5 hour. When the reaction is performed in continuous manner using a suspension bed or a fixing bed, the residence time is usually in the range of 0.03 to 10 hours.
The invention will now be described by the following examples that by no means limit the scope of the invention.
Preparation of Catalyst (1)
In 16 g of distilled water, 3.55 g of tartaric acid was dissolved, followed by addition of 0.49 g of antimony oxide. Then 7.27 g of an aqueous 8.26% by weight palladium nitrate solution was added. 20 g of silica (xe2x80x9cCARIACT Q-30xe2x80x9d(trademark) supplied by Fuji Silysia Chemical Ltd.) was impregnated with the thus-prepared aqueous palladium-containing solution. The mixture was then dried at 50xc2x0 C. under a reduced pressure, vacuum-dried at 100xc2x0 C. for 3 hours, calcined at 400xc2x0 C. in air for 5 hours, and then subjected to reduction treatment by applying hydrogen at 400xc2x0 C. for 5 hours to give catalyst (1). The amount of palladium supported by silica was 3% by weight based on the weight of silica. The ratio of antimony to palladium was 3/5 by mole.
Preparation of Catalyst (2)
7.27 g of an aqueous 8.26% by weight palladium nitrate solution was weighed. Into this solution, 0.13 g of telluric acid and distilled water were added to a volume of 21 ml. 20 g of silica (xe2x80x9cCARIACT Q-30xe2x80x9d(trademark) supplied by Fuji Silysia Chemical Ltd.) was impregnated with the thus-prepared aqueous palladium-containing solution. The mixture was then dried at 50xc2x0 C. under a reduced pressure, vacuum-dried at 100xc2x0 C. for 3 hours, calcined at 400xc2x0 C. in air for 5 hours, and then subjected to reduction treatment by applying hydrogen at 400xc2x0 C. for 5 hours to give catalyst (2). The amount of palladium supported by silica was 3% by weight based on the weight of silica. The ratio of tellurium to palladium was 1/10 by mole.